Decals are often applied to garments for decorative and identification purposes. For example, an athletic jersey may have a player's name and number applied to it along with a team logo. These graphics are applied by heat transfer and are composed of non-air-permeable material. As a result, the areas of the garment on which the graphics are applied have reduced breathability and may cling to the wearer's body when the garment becomes damp.